


Drinking Contest

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Heavy Drinking, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Hey, Ispire, I have a challenge for you.” Kelda said, thumping down two brimming mugs of mead on the tavern table.





	Drinking Contest

“Hey, Ispire, I have a challenge for you.” Kelda said, thumping down two brimming mugs of mead on the tavern table.

“What?” The Altmer assassin growled, brooding over a glass of wine.

“Gods, Ispire, you have already exceeded your mandatory assassin brooding time. It is time for you to have some fun already!”

“Get to the point, Kelda.”

“I am here to challenge you… to a drinking contest!” Kelda cried, gesturing to the mugs.

“Only if there’s wine in there.”

“What kind of lightweight are you? It’s mead or nothing.” Kelda insisted, sitting down opposite Ispire.

“And what do I gain from this?” Ispire inquired, leaning forward.

“A great night out?”

“Tempting, but I think we ought to raise the stakes a little, don’t you?” Ispire suggested, lowering her voice.

“What do you suggest?” Kelda asked, leaning forward as well.

“If I win… I get to kiss you. But if you win… you get to kiss me. How does that sound?”

“That does raise the stakes. I would have to be a fool not to accept.” Kelda agreed, picking up her mug and downing it in one go, having to failed to notice Ispire slipping something into it.

 

Ispire, unsurprisingly, had won the drinking contest and now Kelda lay slumped over the table, snoring softly.

“Fucking Nords.” She murmured, before standing and getting Kelda a small but secure room for the night. Carrying her up there took some effort, but Ispire managed. Mostly through dragging her up. Once they were in Kelda’s room, Ispire lifted her up, before dumping her on the bed, gently covering her with a blanket and tucking a pillow under her head. Then she turned on her heel and walking out the door. She could claim her reward in the morning, after Kelda had sobered up.


End file.
